Cosas de Elfos
by Mithiriel
Summary: Las aventuras y desventuras en la vida cotidiana de unas medio-elfas adolescentes ^^ UU R/R Please!!!!!!!


(A/N : Esta historia está escrita a tercios ^.^ (entre tres: Maria, Mireia y Cio --- Sáre, Sárie y Ilye respectivamente).

Algunos de los personajes de este fic no nos pertenecen. Ni los lugares ni todo lo que os suene conocido....k es de Tolkien

Nos pertenecen: Sáre, Sárie, Ilye, Carnilmo, Kemmótar, Erufailon, Erucarno, Laivindur, Erunámo, Marcanildo, Eruecco, Herenvarno, Erúve, Laitaine, Mirime, Nostie, Nertye.... No se asusten, los importantes son pocos jeje...

Capítulo 1 .- La escapada nocturna 

Dos medio-elfas gemelas, de largos cabellos oscuros escuchaban la conversación de sus padres con las orejas pegadas a la puerta... El único rasgo que las diferenciaba la una de la otra es que Sárie tenía los ojos castaños y Sáre los tenía verdes. Poseían la belleza de su madre y la valentía y sabiduría de su padre.

- Yo creo que Eldarion podría cuidar de ellas – dijo su madre – Tienes que entender que a la edad que tienen ahora se mueran de ganas de ir a esa fiesta. Y más si elfos que ellas conocen también van a ir.

- No Arwen, no tienen aún la edad suficiente para esa fiesta. Ya irán Eldarion y Ilye con su prometido. – contestó su padre

- Pero Aragorn... Yo creo que Eldarion y Ilye vigilarían que no les pasara nada malo – dijo Arwen de nuevo

- No quiero hablar más de esto – dijo Aragorn abriendo la puerta.

Entonces vio a las dos medio-elfas en la puerta, cruzadas de brazos y con caras largas

- Queremos ir a la fiesta – dijo Sáre

- Iréis a la del año que viene – contestó su padre

- Pero papá! A Eldarion le dejas ir! Y a Ilye también! ¿Por qué a nosotras no? – preguntó Sárie

- Vuestros hermanos son más mayores que vosotras – contestó él

- Ilye no es MUCHO más mayor... – protestó Sáre

- Pero ella va con su prometido. Y no quiero oír una palabra más de esto. Vosotras os quedaréis en casa – su padre se marchó.

- No es justo... – murmuró Sárie

- El año que viene os prometo que iréis – dijo su madre saliendo de la habitación

- El año que viene no nos sirve... Queremos ir este año! – exclamó Sáre

- No puedo hacer nada más... Ahora vuestro padre y yo nos tenemos que marchar a Lórien. Volveremos en tres días. Portaros bien hasta entonces. – Arwen se marchó también.

Sáre y Sárie se quedaron en silencio. Pensando...

Unas horas más tarde ya se deslizaban silenciosamente a través de una de las puertas de su enorme casa. Antes de salir habían "saqueado" la habitación de su hermana mayor, Ilye y le habían cogido prestadas algunas cosas imprescindibles para la escapada nocturna.

Sus padres estaban en Lórien por asuntos políticos y la gran fiesta de Minas Ithilien que celebraban Faramir y Eowyn era muy tentadora. Pero les habían prohibido de ir, porque no eran lo suficientemente mayores como para quedarse a dormir allí. Por eso habían mandado a su hermano mayor Eldarion y a Ilye con su prometido Carnilmo.

Sáre y Sárie habían decidido escaparse e ir allí. Y eso estaban haciendo.

Cogieron sus caballos de los establos y emprendieron la marcha.

La fiesta era una de las más grandes que se habían visto en Rohan. Estaban reunidos los personajes más importantes de la Tierra Media, centenares de elfos y hombres de los alrededores.

Sáre y Sárie llegaron justo a tiempo cuando el banquete empezaba. Escondieron los caballos en un cobertizo cercano y se deslizaron por una de las ventanas de la cocina. Sacaron dos pequeños bultos y se cambiaron rápidamente el vestido y se arreglaron el pelo que se les había despeinado con la cabalgata nocturna. 

Al fin habían llegado donde estaban todos los invitados.

- Oh.... Mira... Es Legolas hijo del rey Thranduil... – suspiró Sárie

- Vamos! Es demasiado mayor para ti! – exclamó Sáre

- Pero es taaan guapo... – dijo Sárie mirando al elfo de cabello rubio y ojos azules

- Mira! Son Erufailon y Erucarno! – dijo Sáre cambiando de tema y refiriéndose a dos elfos hermanos que ellas conocían de la corte

Erufailon era el mayor de los dos, de hermosos ojos azules y cabello oscuro. Mucha gente opinaba que no era un elfo que destacase por su belleza, pero para Sárie era muy guapo. Se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo y siempre habían sido buenos amigos. Erufailon además era un poco diferente al resto de los elfos puesto que era muy simpático y abierto y los elfos normales solían ser más reservados. 

Era un elfo del Bosque Negro que había ido a Ithilien con su hermano a ayudar a Legolas a embellecer las tierras y entonces ya se quedó allí a vivir. Era uno de los jefes de la guardia de Faramir. 

Se acercaron a saludarlos

- ¿No dijisteis que no ibais a venir? – preguntó Erufailon 

- Bueno... Al final cambiamos de idea... – dijo Sárie con una sonrisa de complicidad

De pronto, mientras los dos elfos seguían conversando alegremente, las medio-elfas notificaron la presencia de un elfo... Que superaba con diferencia a todos los que habían visto jamás.

Era un elfo joven y de cuerpo atlético. Pero lo que más destacaba a primera vista era su pelo : corto y oscuro. Una cosa poco habitual entre los elfos. Sus ojos, aunque pequeños, eran capaces de inspirar las más bellas canciones jamás cantadas en la Tierra Media... 

Suspiraron a la vez, como dos bobas. 

- ¿Quién es? – Sárie no pudo contenerse de preguntar

- ¿Quién? – los dos elfos no entendían nada

- Ese de ahí...El que está hablando con Barahir – dijo Sáre

- Ah! Pues la verdad es que no sabemos mucho de él. Es un elfo de Lórien que ahora está al servicio de Faramir. No sé como se llama... – explicó Erucarno

-Creo que se llama Kemmótar – añadió su hermano

- Kemmótar...-suspiró Sáre 

-Creo que vamos a saludar a Barahir – dijo Sárie

Barahir era el hijo de Faramir y Eowyn. Todo el mundo decía que era la viva imagen de su tío Boromir, al que él nunca había conocido, pues había fallecido durante la Guerra del Anillo.

Pero antes de que las medio-elfas pudieran acercarse, él se despidió de su amigo y se acercó a ellas.

El joven se alejó con una ligera reverencia elegante y se acercó a un grupo de elfos que tampoco conocían.

- ¡Aiya! – les saludó Barahir – Vuestro hermano me había dicho que os habíais quedado en casa.

- Eso se suponía... Pero no podíamos perdernos otra vez la fiesta de tus padres – dijo Sáre

- Mira! Sáre! Es Eldarion! Si nos ve nos llevará a casa….Uy! la que nos caerá encima…

- Tranquilas -dijo Barahir- las esconderé.

Barahir cogió a las dos muchachas de la mano y las condujo hacia un amplio salón.

Estaba todo decorado con oro y perlas. Era un lugar precioso, quizá más precioso que el salón del banquete.

- Quédense ahí, yo distraeré a vuestro hermano y os mandaré a buscar por alguien de confianza cuando no haya peligro de que os vean.

- Gracias Barahir - respondieron las hermanas al unísono-

El joven príncipe las despidió con un leve gesto con  la mano y volvió al banquete.

De lo que no se percataron las dos medio-elfas es que no estaban solas en la habitación. Se sobresaltaron al encontrar allí a Legolas, Glorfindel y Haldir. Estaban hablando sobre irse o no a Tirion.

- Ei! ¿Qué hacéis vosotras dos aquí?-dijo Legolas sorprendido-

- Ooo...Hola Legolas –dijo Sáre un poco avergonzada-

- ¿Quién son estas hermosas damas? – preguntó Glorfindel

- Son las hijas de Aragorn y Arwen – explicó Legolas

- Si que habéis crecido entonces! Os vi cuando erais un par de bebés cuando me encontraba de viaje en Minas Tirith – dijo Haldir de Lórien

- ¿Cómo es que estáis aquí? – preguntó Legolas - ¿Os aburre la fiesta?

- Bueeeeeno... Digamos que no deberíamos estar aquí... – contestó Sárie

- ¿Os habéis escapado? – preguntó Legolas con una sonrisa y un brillo especial en los ojos.

- Depende de cómo se mire...sí...-respondió la hermana de Sárie

- Todos hemos hecho esto alguna vez ¿verdad? – dijo Legolas mirando a Glorfindel y a Haldir

- Por supuesto – dijo Haldir

Las hermanas les miraron sorprendidas un instante, pero luego se echaron a reír.

Ellos rieron también.

Alguien llamó a la puerta: el alguien de confianza de Barahir....

-Sáre! Sárie! Vuestro hermano se ha marchado. Podéis salir a cenar- dijo Laivindur.

Laivindur era un apuesto elfo de Lórien,  pero que viajaba con frecuencia a Minas Tirith y Rohan puesto que era muy amigo de los señores de esas tierras.

Era un elfo bastante alto y corpulento, teniendo en cuenta la estatura de los elfos oscuros, tenía el cabello negro como la noche y le colgaba elegantemente sobre los hombros. Sus ojos eran igual o más oscuros que su pelo. Su mirada era cálida pero penetrante. Su rostro mostraba la belleza y la sabiduría adquirida con el paso de los años. Era un bravo guerrero, que había participado en numerosas batallas.

Haldir le acogió en la comunidad de los elfos debido al afecto que tenía a su difunto padre. 

No solía mostrar sus sentimientos pero siempre se había mostrado amable con Sáre.

- Saludos Laivindur hijo de Léod. – dijo Haldir

- Saludos mi maestro – dijo Laivindur amablemente.

- ¿y qué hay de nuestro hermano entonces? – preguntó Sáre

- Ya sabéis que estas fiestas le aburren en exceso. – explicó Laivindur

- ¿Y Ilye? – preguntó Sárie

- Ella y Carnilmo se han retirado ya del banquete junto con Eldarion.

- Entonces ya podéis salir – dijo Legolas con una sonrisa – Yo también voy a acompañaros a cenar. Tengo mucha hambre 

- Ya pareces un hobbit – dijo Sárie

Legolas se echó a reír ante el comentario y se marchó con Sárie.

Sáre se quedó mirando el suelo tímidamente esperando a que el elfo rompiera el silencio.

-Oye Sáre....¿me concederías el placer de acompañarte a cenar?-dijo Laivindur con una sonrisa

-Por supuesto –dijo ella sonriendo también.

Y se marcharon juntos hacia el banquete.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Fin del primer capítulo!!!!!! Esperamos que les haya gustado. Es nuestra vida un tanto versionada...  : P


End file.
